


Discovery

by nekonexus



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekonexus/pseuds/nekonexus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That time when something in Tenpou's office gained sentience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

Tenpou was squatting on his heels, staring intently at something that he was periodically poking with a pencil when Kenren walked into the office. He watched, finishing one cigarette and lighting another, before finally commenting.

"New toy?"

Tenpou made an affirmative sound and pushed his glasses up.

The thing on the floor - it seemed to have at least six legs, or maybe tentacles - burbled.

Kenren squinched his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "Tell me you didn't bring it home with you..."

"Quite the contrary."

"Oh?"

Tenpou smiled. "Sprung whole and complete."

Okay, he recognized that one. Kenren sighed. "Not from Kanzeon's forehead, I hope."

"No, no. From this... ahn... it might have been ramen, once. A powder of some sort seems to have spilled on it."

Kenren stepped closer, letting one hand reach for a letter opener on the desk. "That's ash. From the frog."

"Indeed not." Tenpou poked again, and the creature wrapped one spindly ... arm around the pencil. Yanking it away, it waggled two more arms at Tenpou.

"...ungree."

"It talks? ... Of course it talks. Naaa, Tenpou." Adjusting his grip on the letter opener, Kenren crouched down.

The ramen creature poked his boot with the pencil. "Feed!" it squeaked.

"This is Goku's doing, somehow, isn't it?"

Tenpou wasn't listening. Unwrapping a cough drop, he offered it to the creature.

"Gah, Tenpou!" Kenren snatched the candy away. "If you're going to feed it, at least give it *food*. Here." Offering his empty hand, Kenren tried not to grimace as the ramen creature (it wasn't a monster, really) wrapped and slithered and clung its way up onto his flat palm, sans pencil.

"Feed!" it squeaked again.

"Yeah, yeah," he said. Straightening up, he headed for the kitchen.

"You're removing it from its native habitat," Tenpou protested, trailing after them.

"Eh? Oh, come on. The floor of your office is not - *should not* be - a habitat. For anything."

Setting the creature in a shallow glass bowl (surprisingly clean), Kenren looked around. "Coffee... coffee... coffeee.... Uh. No. Ah." Spying an orange, he quickly peeled it and offered the creature a wedge before wondering if it even had teeth.

It stabbed one arm through the translucent orange skin and sucked it dry. Collapsing like a tangle of noodles, it fell asleep.

Kenren heaved a sigh. "I. Am Not. Taking care of this thing."

Tenpou beamed at him and picked the bowl up. "Of course not. It's my experiment."

That wasn't exactly a relief.


End file.
